A Hero's Sacrifice
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: Po and the Furious Five are back and they are facing a new threat that they've never faced before.
1. Something's Wrong With Po

Chapter 1: Something's wrong with Po  
It was only a week after Po and the Furious 5 had defeated Lord Shen. But something new was going on with Po and Tigress. After those events in Gongmen City their friendship turned into love.  
As it was morning and the bell rang Master Shifu came into the room. The Furious 5 woke up.  
The Furious 5: Morning Master Shifu ! as they all said in unison. Po was the only one that didn't wake up.  
Shifu: Oh God here we go again... PANDA ! Po heard Shifu's screaming as it woke him up.  
Po: Oh good morning Master Shifu...Po said it like he was still sleepy.  
Shifu: Hmm...you all go train at the Training Hall.  
*The Furious 5 and Po go to the training hall and they all had their training partners. Mantis and Monkey, Crane and Viper all trained and now it was Tigress and Po's turn*  
Po: I hope you're ready Tigress. Po said with a smile as he got in his fighting stance.  
Tigress: I'm always ready Po as Tigress said with a smile as well.  
*Po runs and tries to punch at Tigress, but Tigress is dodging every move.  
Tigress: My turn Po as Tigress said with a smirk. *Tigress kicked and punched with fast movements while Po was barely dodging them*  
Po: Nice one Tigress, but I bet you're not ready for this ! Feet of Fury ! *Po was kicking so fast he got Tigress off balance, but as soon he was about to strike something happened in his body. Tigress saw the opening and used the Tahila Leap on Po and he went flying into the wall. Po coughed up blood and collapsed*  
Tigress: Po ! *Tigress ran over to Po as the rest of the 4 did*  
Tigress: Po ! Po ! Tigress was saying in a worried voice.  
Viper: We have to get him to a hospital !  
Crane: I'll fly him over to the hospital as Crane picked up Po with his feet and flew to the hospital.  
Mantis: Tigress I think you hit him too hard...  
Tigress: I-I had no idea he was going to collapse...as Tigress said with worriedness still thinking about Po.  
Monkey: Uh are you guys coming to the hospital or what ?  
*Shifu comes in unexpectedly*  
Shifu: Hospital ? As Shifu said in confusion.  
Tigress: I think I hit Po too hard as Tigress said with sadness.  
Mantis: GUYS WE'RE WASTING TIME ! As Mantis said impatiently.  
At The Hospital  
Tigress: How bad is it doctor as Tigress asked in worriedness.  
Doctor: Well it seems like you didn't cause this to happen.  
*The 5 and Shifu were shocked to hear this*  
Monkey: Then what made him collapse ?  
Doctor: That's what we are trying to find out though it does seem like someone did make him cough up blood.  
Tigress: Uh...so basically when I did my Tahila Leap I made it worse ?  
Doctor: Well he was going to collapse anyway.  
*Tigress thinks about the training match with Po and she remembered he stopped when Po had her off balance*  
Viper: Can we see him ?  
Doctor: Not yet, but soon ok ? *Viper nodded*  
Shifu: How long will he be here ?  
Doctor: Well he should be fine tomorrow.  
Thank goodness as the 5 and Shifu said in unison.  
End of Chapter 1  
So...what do you think so far ? Please review and this is my first story.


	2. The Mission

Chapter 2: The Mission  
*The Doctor comes out of the room*  
Doctor: Po is fine everyone.  
*The 5 and Shifu were happy when they heard this*  
Doctor: You can come inside if you want.  
*They all went inside*  
Po: Hey guys.  
PO ! As the 5 and Shifu all said in unison.  
Shifu: We're glad that you are alright.  
Crane: Doctor, did you find out what was wrong with him ?  
Doctor: I'm not certain, but whatever it was it only lasted for a day. So nothing serious.  
Viper: How do you feel Po ?  
Po: I feel like I'm back to normal.  
Well we're glad you're back Monkey and Mantis said in unison.  
*Just when everything seems ok Zeng comes in*  
Zeng: Master Shifu !  
Shifu: What is it Zeng ?  
Zeng: It's a message from the people of Mystic City !  
Shifu: MYSTIC CITY ?! Everyone we need to leave now !  
*Everyone left except Tigress and Po was still in bed*  
Tigress: Po I'm so sorry. I should've never punched you that hard. Tigress began to shed a tear.  
Po: Tigress it's not your fault. *Po held Tigresses paw and the 2 began to blush a little, but as soon as they were doing it Tigress stopped doing it when Shifu came back for her*  
Shifu: Tigress are you coming ?  
Tigress: Y-Yes, Master Shifu. *Tigress helped Po to get up*  
Po: Thank you Tigress.  
Tigress: No problem. *Tigress began to blush a little*  
Shifu: Students this maybe our toughest challenge yet.  
Po: What is it ? Po asked in confusion  
Shifu: Mystic City is where Master Oogway trained after he found the birthplace of Kung Fu. It was peaceful and all of the greatest master of that time were tested for their amazing Kung Fu skills.  
Po: AWESOME ! *Tigress giggled silently a little*  
Shifu: It was peaceful until Oogway passed away...Mystic City has been chaos.  
Monkey: How come we never knew about this Mystic City Master ?  
Shifu: Because it would be too dangerous, but now it seems like we have no choice now.  
Viper: Well what makes it so dangerous ?  
Shifu: A legendary warrior named Tikal. Tikal is said to have mastered every style of Kung Fu.  
EVERY STYLE !? *The 5 and Po said in unison shocked*  
Shifu: Do you see why it is so dangerous now !? He's possibly the best Kung Fu master ever !  
Po: Now I think he's good, but the best master ?  
Shifu: YES PANDA !  
Mantis: How is he so good at Kung Fu though ? It doesn't make any sense...  
Shifu: You think that's bad...HE HAS AN ARMY OF DEADLY WARRIORS WAITING TO STRIKE FROM THE SHADOWS !  
Tigress: So if he's so good then how are we going to beat him ?  
Shifu: Well we've assembled an army of our own.  
Monkey: What do you mean ?  
Shifu: I gathered all of the greatest masters of Kung Fu in their own ships. EVERY MASTER WILL BE COMING FOR THIS !  
Po: I don't see why we should be so worried.  
Shifu: Excuse me ?  
Po: Well if we have an army of all the greatest masters of Kung Fu then I don't think we should be worried.  
Shifu: One would think that...  
Mantis: Not to be interrupting and all, but when ARE WE GOING TO GET ON THE BOATS !? Mantis said impatiently once again.  
Shifu: Fine we must be going now. *The 5, Po, and Shifu go to the bridge where the ships are at*  
Tigress: This Tikal guy must be really good if we have to bring an invasion with all the Kung Fu Masters against him.  
Po: I guess, but I know we can take him !  
Shifu: It's time...*All of the ships are seen as the Masters of Kung Fu are coming in their Ships*


	3. The Invasion Begins

Chapter 3: The Invasion Begins  
Po: GASP ! Master Croc, Master Storming, Shengqi, Master Yao, Master Boar, Master Dog, Master Frog, Master Sheep, Master Pig, Master Wolf, Master Antelope….ETCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC !

Tigress: Did you just name all the good Kung Fu Masters ?

*Po is out of breath while saying all of those names*

Po: I think...I did..

Mantis: You looked like you were eating 40 beanbuns again. *Mantis laughed*

Crane: Well done Po ! *Pats him on the back*

Po: OW ! You know for a bird you sure are heavy feathered.

Shifu: Everyone stay still ! *Everyone standed still and listened for what Shifu was going to say*

Shifu: As you all know we're going to Mystic City to end the madness that's happening there ! Now is everyone ready ?

YEAAAHHHHHH ! *Everyone said in unison then Mr. Ping comes in*

Mr. Ping: Po where are you going ?!

Po: Mystic City.

Mr. Ping: M-M-MMMYSTIC CITY ?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND !

Po: Sorry Dad, but I have to go.

Mr. Ping: I'm saying your going without Noodles ! And I also packed your action figures for you see ?

*Monkey couldn't help but laugh when he saw the Tigress action figure again*

Po: Dad that's the 2nd time you did that !

Mr. Ping: Sorry son, but I know how much you like...

Po: SUSH DAD ! Not the right time ! O_O

Mr. Ping: Oh sorry...by the way can I go ?

Po: Dad you know you sound like a nut right now right ?

Mr. Ping: -_- Can I at least sneak in ?

*Po began to facepalm himself*

Shifu: Po may I speak to you for a moment ?

Po: Yes Master.

*Shifu shows Po the Legendary Sword of Heroes*

Shifu: This is now yours.

Po: I...don't know what to say other than...AWESOME!

Master Storming: Ok everyone we are leaving now ! Get into your boats !

*Everyone got into their boats and Mr. Ping jumped on without drawing any attention*

Tigress: And we're off !

Crane: So guys think we can make it through this ?

Viper: Of course Crane. Look at all the Masters we have including us.

Monkey: WAIT ! I FORGOT SOMETHING !

Mantis: What is it ?

Monkey: MY ALMOND COOKIESSSSSSSSSSSSS ! NOOOOOOO!


	4. Long Trip

Chapter 4: Long Trip

Mantis: UGH...how long is this trip ?! Mantis said impatiently.

Viper: Does your patience wander off into a forest or is it just me ?

Mantis: Well I just need some action...we've been sitting on this ship for how long already ?

Po: 3 minutes.

Tigress: What's that in the distance ?

Monkey: IS IT MY ALMOND COOKIES ?!

*Tigress raises her claws*

Tigress: If you say something about your ALMOND COOKIES AGAIN I'M GONNA...

Crane: LOOK OUT !

*Missiles were coming at the ships at high speeds, but then Po runs to the missiles and cuts them in half with the Legendary Sword of Heroes*

Tigress: Wow...as Tigress thought to herself.

TIGRESS ! Viper yelled putting Tigress back into reality.

Tigress: Huh ? Oh I'm on it !

*In the distance Crane saw fireballs coming at the ship*

Crane: Oh no you don't ! Wings of Justice !

*It blew the fireballs away*

Master Croc: Where is this coming from ?

Master Dog: Isn't that one of Shen's cannons ?

*When Po heard this he had a slight headache and stopped*

Tigress: PO ! *Tigress was running towards Po*

Monkey: Bandits from above !

Bandits: We heard about the Almond Cookies.

Monkey: Almond Cookies...Did you say Almond Cookies.

Bandits: Yes sir. With or without almonds.

Monkey: Almond cookies...Almond cookies...ALMOND COOKIESSSSSSSSSS ! *Monkey slapped all of them and then threw them overboard*

Shifu: Hold on ! Here comes a storm !

*A large powerful Tsunami was coming to the ships*

Master Antelope: Well there's only one thing I could say at a time like this...RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN !

Mr. Ping: A tsunami ?

Po: DAD ?!

Mr. Ping: Aw CRAP !

*The team had to think of a quick plan then Po ran off the boat and slashed the water in half with the Legendary Sword of Hero's ,but he could only do it for so long*

Viper: The Tsunami is getting bigger !

Mantis: Well this looks like the end...

*The Tsunami overcame the Ships and they were all under water, but when things seemed like it would be the end...a spirit of Oogway came and controlled the Storm with his Heroes Chi and made the ships back together again*

*They all woke up which seemed to be a dream, but it wasn't a dream*

Po: Is everybody ok ?

*Everyone responded saying yes as it was night time*  
Mantis: What happened ?

Crane: Call me crazy, but I think I saw Master Oogway. He must've saved us.

Tigress: Maybe your right.

Master Croc: Let's get some rest everybody. We have a big day tomorrow.

*Everyone went asleep except for Po and Tigress*


	5. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions

*Everyone was asleep except for Po and Tigress pretending to be asleep*

Po: Is this Tikal guy really that strong ?

*Po walked out of the room and looked to see if they were at Mystic City, but Tigress heard him and followed*

Tigress: Hey Po.

Po: Tigress ? I thought you were sleep.

Tigress: Well not really. Just keeping an eye out in case if any Bandits try to steal something.

Po: Yeah...oh...Tigress.

Tigress: Huh ?

Po: Do you know what you were going to say on the boat when we were going to Gongmen City ?

Tigress: W-well...I...was...*Tigress was nervous as heck when she was saying this*

Po: Forget that I said that...

Tigress: No wait. I want to tell you.

Po: Ok then.  
Tigress: I wasn't always hardcore Po. Even though I really don't show my emotions I can still feel…And you taught me how to feel again. You're a good friend and you helped me show my emotions more.

Po: Yeah...

Tigress: But ever since the events at Gongmen City I felt something different then a best friend relationship.

*Po was listening to Tigress, but in the inside he was jumping for joy*

Tigress: What I'm trying to say is...I think I L-

*The rest of the four came in and Po and Tigress stopped talking and in their minds they said DARN IT SO CLOSE !*

Monkey: What are you guys doing up ?

Po: Just keeping an eye out for bandits. Po said with a awkward look.

Viper: Well it's about to be morning.

Crane: And I think we're here.

Mantis: YES ! FINALLY ! Mantis said with excitement.

Po: EVERYBODY WAKE UP ! WE'RE HERE !

*Everybody heard Po and woke up instantly getting ready for the fight of their lives*

Shifu: Ok everyone here is the plan ! We stay in the shadows not drawing any attention. This way we have the sneak attack advantage.

Po: Stealth Mode is not one of my stronger modes.

Shifu: Well right now it has to be !

Master Yao: All you have to do is stay on the buildings, but be quiet about it.

Master Boar: So is everybody ready ?!

*Everyone said yeah with excitement as the ships landed on Mystic City*

Shifu: It's all or nothing.

Tigress: Everyone over here !

*Everyone climbed on a ladder which led to a building*

Viper: Well those wolves sure look scary.

Master Wolf: Don't worry. I know all of their moves since I'm a wolf myself.

Master Croc: Now everyone jump ! *Everyone jumped to building to building*

Po: Ok I can make this jump ! *Po misses the jump and falls on the ground, but somehow no one even noticed*

Po: Well that's just great...*Po seen wolves and he hid in the shadows*

Wolves: Hm... I thought I heard something. Oh well.

*The masters kept jumping from building to building, but then they noticed Po wasn't with them*

Tigress: Where's Po ?

Shifu: Aw CRAP !

*As Po was walking he smelled dumplings, but then he heard somebody was behind him and he got in his stance*

Mr. Ping: It's me PO !

Po: SUSH ! Be quiet Dad ! You're going to make us get...*Before Po could finish his sentence wolves surrounded him*

Po: Caught...


	6. Not So Stealthy

Chapter 6: Not So Stealthy

Wolves: Hey look ! It's the Dragon Warrior.

Po: Dad we might have to run now...

Mr. Ping: I'm with you all the way son !

*More wolves come from the buildings*

Wolves: You're not going anywhere !

Po: Dad fly away ! I'll take care of them !

Mr. Ping: I'm not going anywhere without my son !

Wolves: Well isn't that sweet. *One of the wolves punches Po in the gut*

Po: AHHHHHH !

*The 5 and masters heard Po's screaming*

Tigress: That sounded like Po !

*The 5 and the masters were running towards the screaming*

Po: Is that all you got ? *Po punches the wolves and brings out the sword of heroes*

Po: Don't make me use this...

*Wolves come from behind Po and slams him into a building and Po begins to cough blood*

Po: Cheap shot...

Mr. Ping: Po !

Wolves: Is that all you got ! And we're not even close to Master Tikal's power !

Po: So he is real...

* The Wolves pick us his sword*

Wolves: So this is The Legendary Sword of Heroes ? Our Master will be pleased !

*Tigress comes in and gets in front of Po*

Po: T-Tigress...

Tigress: Po ! *Tigress sees the blood Po coughed up* Oh no...

*Master Storming comes and rams into all of the wolves and then crane does his wings of justice to blow them away*

Later In The Valley of Peace At The Hospital

Doctor: Oh no...I finally found the problem why Po collapsed...He has a heart virus ! AW WHY COULDN'T I FIND THAT OUT SOONER !

Later at the Jade Palace with Zeng

*Music starts playing*

Zeng: THIS IS HOW WE DO IT! *His whole family is at the Palace partying while Zeng does the MJ moonwalk*

Zeng: HEEHEE !

Now back at Mystic City

Po: They ambushed me...

*Tigress helps Po to get up and she starts to worry for Po*

Shifu: Dragon Warrior can you still fight?

Po: I think I c-AHHHH ! *Po falls a little bit*

Master Croc: I know a place where we can't be seen. *Master Croc punches the ground and all of the sudden they go into a base*

Mantis: What is this place ?

Master Storming: It's called Undertown. A perfect place to hide.

*Po lays down and coughs more, but Master Yao checks Po to see if he can still make it through*

Master Yao: Oh dear...

What? Everyone said in unison.

Master Yao: It seems like Po has a Heart Virus.

Everyone was shocked to hear this.

Master Yao: It's a miracle that he's still alive.

Tigress: Is he...going to...

Master Yao: Die ? No…but if he keeps taking blows like that then he will die. I recommend he stays away from the danger.

Po: No...I can't...*Po gets up*

Tigress: Po if you get punched one more time like that you'll die !

Po: I'd rather die than lay down doing nothing...

Viper: Po, Tigress is right...

Po: Well you guys aren't stopping me.

Shifu: Po...

Po: I don't want to hear it Master Shifu. I said I'm going and you can't stop me.

Crane: He is the best chance we have at defeating Tikal.

Shifu: Fine, but next time we fight you stay back ok ?

Po: Ok. *All of the sudden they go back up to Mystic City and go to the Palace of Destruction where Tikal is at*

Master Sheep: We are here. *A bunch of wolves surround them*

Master Wolf: STAY BACK ! *Master Wolf slashes them and Po brings out the sword of heroes*

Po: CHARGEEEEE ! *They fight their way to the death as they defeat wolf after wolf and Master Frog jumping from head to head. As they keep fight on all of the Masters keep on attacking furiously*

Monkey: TIME TO MONKEY AROUND WITH YOU GUYS ! *Monkey punches through all of them and then Po and Tigress slash through the door*

Po: Ah...my old enemy...STAIRSSSSSSS...

*They climb up the stairs and they finally meet Tikal*

Tikal: So...you guys finally made it after all this time...

We will destroy you ! As everyone said in unison.

Tikal: No. I'm able to face the best warrior you have and who shall that be. *Po comes out with his sword*

Po: I am.

Tikal: Looks like we got ourselves a Final Battle.


	7. Ultimate Showdown

Chapter 7: Ultimate Showdown

Tigress: Po are you sure you want to do this ? Tigress said with worriedness.

Po: We don't have a choice. Oh and Dad.

Mr. Ping: Yeah Po ?

Po: If I die then...

Mr. Ping: Tell Tigress that you L-

Po: SHUT IT DAD !

Mr. Ping: My bad. O_O

Tikal: Are you done yet ?

Po: Let us begin...

*Tikal punches Po rapidly with aggression. Po blocks the first few hits, but one of Tikal's punches sends Po into a wall*

Po: Ow...nice shot. But now it's my turn. *Po brings out the sword of heroes and slashes at Tikal, but only getting a piece of his hair*

Tikal: That was close. *Tikal shoots a blast of fire at Po as the burning flames heats up the room*

Po: What the ? *Po blocks the fire with his sword*

Po: How can you control fire ?!

Tikal: That's not the only thing I can control...*Tikal controls the Water around him and creates a huge wave and launches it at Po*

Po: Hmph. *Po slashes the Water with the sword of heroes and charges at Tikal slashing at him, but Tikal is dodging every move with amazing speed*

Tikal: Is that all you got ? *Tikal controls the air and sends huge tornadoes at Po*

Po: Aw crap...*Po gets caught in the tornado and gets slammed into a window*

Po: Ugh...*Po barely gets up*

Tikal: Now it's time for LIGHTNING ! *Tikal shoots lightning at Po, but he tries to block it with his sword*

Po: Can't hold it...much longer !

Tikal: I'm surprised you're able to hold that move...but you aren't going to be able to hold THIS ! LIGHTNING STORM ! *Lightning flashes everywhere and it strikes Po directly on his body and now Po is screaming in pain*

Po: AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Tikal: You must be one strong Dragon Warrior if you can survive that, but now my invasion must be brought upon the city !

Po: W-what ?!

Tikal: Get the ships ready ! We have a city to destroy for good...

Po: I-I won't let you ! *Po charges a Tikal*

Tikal: Sorry Dragon Warrior. It's been fun, but now I have to end you. *Tikal blows Po away while controlling the wind*

POOOO ! As everyone said in unison.

Shifu: COWARD ! You think Po will get destroyed by a blast of air ?!

Tikal: No...I could've ended him in one punch if I wanted to, but I wanted to make things interesting. And now my invasion on the city BEGINS NOW ! *Tikal disappears and then everyone runs to Po*

Mantis: He doesn't look too good. *Po barely gets up*

Po: Well if I'm still standing it's not over. Are all of you ready to end this Invasion ?

YEAH ! As everyone said in unison.

Po: Then let's go !


	8. The Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 8: The Final Battle Part 1

Tikal: DESTROY THIS CITY !

Wolves: Yes Master ! *The wolves rob the villagers and knock out most of the people. But then Po and the other masters come out of nowhere*

Po: TIKAL ! We have some unfinished business !

Tikal: Seems like it. Wolves destroy his friends ! I'll take care of the PANDA !

This is what we trained for ! As everyone said in unison.

*With the first move Tigress and Viper strike aggressively at the Wolves and then the rest of the masters go through the army attacking nonstop*

Po: Tikal this ends now.

Tikal: We will see PANDA ! *Tikal comes at Po and tries to punch him, but then Po grabs his punches*

Po: Not this time ! FEET OF FURRY ! *Po gets Tikal off balance and kicks him rapidly in the face causing bruises to come on Tikal's face*

Po: Come on Tikal ! DRAGON SLASH ! *Po takes out his sword and slashes at Tikal and stabbed him a little in Tikal's arm, but it didn't kill him*

Tikal: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT !? *Tikal punches him in the face and kicks him into a ship and strikes Po with water as it pushes Po away*

Po: OWWWW !

THATS IT ! As Po and Tikal said.

Po: DRAGON FIST !

Tikal: LIGHTNING STRIKE !

*They both come at each other and they both strike each other with lightning speed. Their power makes the world have an earthquake. Finally they both punch each other and they fall to the ground*

Po: Ugh...*Po slightly gets up*

Tikal: You fool...

Po: It's over Tikal. *Po brings out his sword to kill Tikal*

Tikal: HAHAHAHAHA !

Po: Why are you laughing ? As Po said with confusion.

Tikal: Let's just say I'm about to kill the one you love !

Po: WHAT ?!  
*Tikal teleports in striking range to shoot lightning at Tigress and Tikal is charging up a fully charged

lightning ball to kill Tigress.*

Tikal: SAY GOODBYE TIGER !

Tigress: Huh ?

*Tikal shoots a fully charged lightning ball and shoots it at Tigress*

Po: TIGRESS ! *With Po's last bit of strength with his Heart Virus he ran and pushed Tigress out of the way and took the blow for her*

Tigress: POOOOOO !

Do you guys love cliffhangers ? lol See you guys next chapter.


	9. The Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 9 The Final Battle Part 2

Tigress: You monster...

Tikal: What are you going to do about it?

*Tigress launches at Tikal and grabs him by the throat and throws him into 10 buildings.*  
*The rest of the masters and the other 4 were shocked when they saw that kind of rage and power from Tigress.*

*Tikal wipes his mouth and gets up*

Tikal: Well your more aggressive than I thought you would be. You're way more aggressive then that weakling Po.

*Tigress was furious when she heard this and she roared at Tikal which was the loudest roar in her life*

Tigress: Don't you dare...say his NAMEEE! *Tigress launches at Tikal, but Tikal seen this coming and kicked her in the gut and punched her to the ground*

Tikal: Is that the best you got? Because I have plenty more where that came from!

*Tigress instantly gets up and does a split kick on Tikal which knocks Tikal far away. Then Tigress does her Tahila Leap and it knocks Tikal into the air*

Tikal: That's the spirit! Fight with anger you MONSTER!

*Tigress became even more furious at this and then Tigress jumped into the air where Tikal was*

Tigress: SHUT UP!

Tikal: MAKE ME! *Tikal suddenly moves his hands in a motion where he could control the water around him and then Tikal shoots it at Tigress which knocks her into a building. The rest of the masters heard Tigress screaming in pain, but Shifu decided to take action into his own hands.*

Shifu: Tigress! How dare you do that to my daughter!

Tikal: I do what I want old man.

*Shifu and Tikal instantly started clashing with punches with the fastest speed you could think of. The rest of the masters didn't even know what was going on because they were punching so fast.*

Tikal: You're faster than you look Shifu. I can see why Oogway made you leader of the Jade Palace.

Shifu: Humph. *Shifu slaps Tikal with Oogway's staff and then Shifu strikes Tikal with a nerve attack. Tikal falls to the ground in pain*

Shifu: That should finish you off. *As Shifu was walking towards Tikal he heard his voice*

Tikal: But it didn't! *Tikal instantly gets up faking the pain and then kicks Shifu into a pole which knocks him out*

NO! As all of the masters said in unison.

*All of the masters strike with force at Tikal, but Tikal is blocking every move that they throw at him. Tikal then creates an earthquake which makes the masters off balance and then Tikal uses the wind and blows them to the ground*

Tikal: This is getting old really fast.

*Tigress all of the sudden comes out of nowhere and strikes Tikal from behind knocking him off balance*

Tikal: Well well well…looks like the kitty wants to play some more huh?

*Tigress unleashes her claws and strikes Tikal, but Tikal is grabbing her fists and kicks her in the gut*

Tigress: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Tikal: How pathetic. *Tikal is about to punch Tigress, but all of the sudden he hears a voice and he sees somebody grabbed his kick*

Tai Lung: Miss me?

HOW THE HECK IS TAI LUNG ALIVE?! OH WELL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. The Final Battle Part 3

Chapter 10: The Final Battle Part 3

Tigress: Tai Lung? I thought you were...

Tai Lung: Dead? I thought so myself. When Po used the Wuxi finger hold on me I thought I was gone for good. But somehow I survived and it cured me of my evilness. And now I've come to save The masters, the rest of the 4, my sister, and father.

Tigress: I still don't understand...

Tai Lung: You will soon sister. Now let's fight him together!

Tigress: Right!

Tikal: Do you actually think you can beat me Tai Lung?

Tai Lung: Let's just say I have a clearer mind now. *Tai Lung uses his claws to scratch Tikal then he kicks him in the face with force*

Tigress: You never change your attacks brother...

Tai Lung: It's just the way I am.

Tikal: SHUT IT! *Tikal elbows Tai Lung in the face and the runs towards Tigress*

Tigress: TAHILA LEAP! *Tigress kicks Tikal in the sky and she jumps up*

Tai Lung: Tiger and Leopard combo! *Tai Lung jumps in the air and punches Tikal and Tigress does a smashing claw attack to smash Tikal into the ground*

*Tikal gets up and controls the rocks around him and he causes and avalanche*

Tigress: LOOK OUT! *Tigress and Tai Lung jumped high enough to avoid the rocks*

Tikal: I've had enough! *Tikal changes his form into a form he calls Chaos Tikal and it creates earthquakes*

Tai Lung: We can't beat him like this!

Tigress: So...how are we going to beat him?

Tai Lung: Well we have 2 options. The 1st one is I could use a chi blocking move. *Tai Lung launches at Chaos Tikal and uses a chi blocking move, but it did nothing and Tikal punched him back*

Tigress: Uh...what's the second option?

Tai Lung: I hope you're up for the second one...because this is combining our powers.

Tigress: Ok sounds better than the first plan. *Tai Lung and Tigress combine their powers to make one person and all of the master wake up seeing this transformation*

Shengqi: That light is so bright!

Chaos Tikal: Hahaha! Just because you two combined doesn't mean you can defeat me!

Lungress: We shall see...*Lungress punches Chaos Tikal rapidly, but Chaos Tikal didn't even feel anything.*

Chaos Tikal: Not even a scratch...*Chaos Tikal throws Chaos Lightning balls at Lungress, but Lungress blocked it*

Lungress: We need more power! *All of the sudden time stopped in a dimension which is unknown, but

Tigress and Tai Lung were separated from their Lungress form.

Tigress: Where are we?

Tai Lung: I don't know...

Master Oogway: You are with me.

MASTER OOGWAY!? As Tigress and Tai Lung said in surprise.

Master Oogway: I will combine my powers with you two just make sure not to get too banged up ok?

Yes Master Oogway. As Tai Lung and Tigress said in unison.

*Time went back into reality and Lungress felt the power of Oogway in their veins*  
Chaos Tikal: It's time we end this! CHAOS LIGHTNING STRIKE! *Chaos Tikal fires a beam of Lightning at Lungress*

Lungress: IRON CLAW! *Lungress punches right through the beam and redirects it to Chaos Tikal which get destroyed by it*

Chaos Tikal: NOOOOOOO! *He explodes and Lungress separate from the combined powers back to their normal forms and Tigress checked on Po as soon as she went back to normal*

Tigress: Po !

Po: Tigress...

Tai Lung: Po?

Po: Tai Lung? Your good now right?

Tai Lung: I guess so.

Po: G-good...*Po's heart begins to beat slower*

Tigress: Po don't leave me! *Tigress began to shed tears*

Po: T-Tigress...I...love...you...

Tigress: I love you too Po! *Tigress began to shed more tears*

Po:*Po held Tigresses paw* G-goodbye...*Po's heart stops and dies*

Tigress: N-noo...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Tai Lung saw how sad his sister was*

Tai Lung: You loved him more than a friend.

Tigress: Y-yes...Tigress said in sadness...

*Everyone came and seen Tai Lung*

TAI LUNG?! As everybody said in unison.

Tai Lung: Please I mean no harm. I'm good now.

Huh? *They were all shocked, but then all of them saw Po dead and Tigress was holding Po's paw*

No...As everyone said.


	11. What Happens Now

Chapter 11: What Happens Now

*The 5 and the rest of the masters sailed back to the Valley of Peace to have a funeral for Po*  
Monkey: I still can't believe he's gone...

Crane: We'll all miss him. Crane said sadly.

Shifu: Citizens of the Valley of Peace! We are here to give thanks...to a fallen hero. His name was Po the Dragon Warrior.

*Everyone started to cry and Shifu even had some tears as well*

Shifu: Po was the best Dragon Warrior you could ask for. He always brought joy to us. But now he's gone...by sacrificing himself for Tigress to live another day.

*Tigress began to sob*

Shifu: But Po will always be in our hearts. We will never forget you Po.

Master Storming: We are burying him by the Peach Tree of Wisdom. You can give you respects there.

*They burry Po's body by the peach tree of wisdom and everyone left flowers and gave their respects even Tai Lung did it*

Shifu: Goodbye Po. *Everyone left except for Tigress still staring at his grave*

Tigress: I should've seen that lightning ball coming...*Tigress crying* It should've BEEN ME! *Tigress roaring at the sky*

Tigress: I just can't believe you're gone...I never loved someone so much...*Tigress trying to stop her tears, but it wouldn't stop*

Tigress: Why is it so HARD?! *Tigress covering her face*

*All of the sudden a bright light came and Master Oogway appeared*

Tigress: M-Master Oogway?

Master Oogway: Tigress, Po is not gone. He will always be in your heart.

Tigress: I know, but he's gone...

*Master Oogway began to see Tigress cry and Master Oogway said something to Tigress*

Master Oogway: There are things I learned in my life. (THIS IS COPYRIGHT OFF OF KUNGFUPANDAFANATIC'S PAGE) And they are Love - To Give Warmth, Comfort, And Safety To Those Who You Love With Your Heart.

Hope - Is The Light We See No Matter How Dark Or Bad Things Get Around Us.

Determination - It's The Will To Never Give Up And To Push Through Obstacles That Seem Impossible.

These Three Qualities Is What Makes Us And Is What Lies Inside Of Us All.

*Tigress listened to Oogway, but then he disappeared and another light happened*

Tigress: What Oogway said is true...*Tigress heard something behind her*

Tigress: Who's there?

Po: Hey good looking. What's shakin?

*Tigress recognized the voice and turned around*

Tigress: PO! YOUR ALIVE! *Tigress hugged Po*

Po: Master Oogway gave me another chance at life.

Tigress: Well I'm glad he did! *Tigress crying tears of joy* DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN !

Po: I won't Tigress. I'll always be with you.

Tigress: We have to tell the others! *Tigress grabbed Po's paw and went back into the valley and everyone were shocked when they saw Po*

PO! *It felt like a million people jumped on him*

Po: Whoa! *Tigress was laughing*

Tai Lung: You're alive. *Tai Lung said with a smile*

Po: Yep!

Mr. Ping: You know what would be nice son...

Po: What dad?

Mr. Ping: JUST KISS TIGRESS ALREADY!

*Po and Tigress blushed like crazy when they heard this*

KISS KISS KISS! *As everyone said even Tai Lung was saying it*

Po: I love you Tigress.

Tigress: I love you too Po. *Po and Tigresses lips met as they kissed*

YEAHHHH!

Viper: So romantic!

Mantis: I love happy endings!

*Monkey was eating his almond cookies while looking at Tigress and Po kiss*

Monkey: This is the life!

*Po and Tigress broke away from the kiss and hugged each other as they both smiled*

Tai Lung: WHERE'S THE FIREWORKS?! *Fireworks started going up into the sky and made the Yin and Yang symbol*

Later at a hidden workshop…

? : My lord, everything is going according to plan.

?: Good. I will have my revenge on the Valley of Peace. China will be mine….

**The End.**

**Please read and review! This is my first story and tell me how I did. If there is anything I need to improve in let me know.**

**Authors Note**

**Yes, I will have a sequel to this story, but who was the mysterious enemy that wants to destroy the Valley of Peace? Find out next time!**


End file.
